


I'll Spy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, background sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race is hiding his boyfriend from Albert.





	I'll Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Albert knew Race was seeing someone. The blonde was good at holding his cards close to his chest, not letting anyone know what he was thinking or feeling. But Albert knew his best friend better than anyone, roommates all through college before moving in together after graduation and opening their dance studio. They had no secrets. Which was why Albert came to the conclusion that an ambush was necessary.

“So, tell me about the guy.” Albert said, taking a sip of coffee as Race plated up breakfast, “Is he dreamy?”

“Oh, that is so Nick At Nite!” Race rolled his eyes, setting the plates down.

“Well,” Albert took a bite, “I’m gonna find out anyway.”

“Really?” Race scoffed, “How?”

“I’ll spy!” Albert supplied. He took a couple of bites, using his knowledge of Race to figure out the next step, “So, tell me about the guy!”

“Albert, please!” Race rolled his eyes, taking a drag of his coffee.

“No, really,” Albert pleaded, mouth full, “Are you embarrassed to bring him home?”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Race replied, finishing his pancakes.

“Does he talk at all?” Albert pressed for more information, any shred that he could get.

“No, Albie, he’s a mime.” Race stood, beginning to wash his plate off.

“What’s so bad about him that you don’t want to tell me?” Albert demanded, taking three more pancakes, “You’ve never hidden any of them from me before.”

Race took a deep breath, swallowing before saying, “It’s Spot.”

Albert’s froze, processing that information, “As in Conlon?”

“Yes. Spot Conlon,” Race nodded, watching the red head closely, “As in the person Jack can’t stand.”

“Well, that’s….how long?” Albert took another bite of food.

“A couple months,” Race leaned back against the counter, “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you would react to the news.”

Albert took another minute to process before asking, “Does he treat you well?”

“Yeah,” Race nodded, “He does. He’s a gentleman when it calls for it. He can be a dick, but so can everyone. And he’s not bad to look at. He’s good in bed.”

“Are you happy?” Albert fixed his best friend with a look, looking for any signs of lying.

“Yeah,” Race nodded with a soft smile, “Yeah, I am.”

“Then that’s all I need to know.” Albert nodded going back to inhaling his pancakes.

Race huffed out a laugh, shaking his head and smiling, “Rinse your plate off when you’re done. I’m heading down to the studio.”

“I need to meet him!” Albert yelled after Race, mouth full.

He was answered by a bright laugh and the door closing.


End file.
